Dying young
by sirius almofadas
Summary: quando não há esperanças, um anjo ruivo surge na vida do demonio loiro...para resgata-lo... U/A


N/A: a fic é inspirada no filme Dying young (serio gau??? Dãããã) e tals...

É U/A e eu vou mudar só um tico de coisas, ta?...

\o/

**6 meses antes...**

- Leucemia? – dizia o jovem rapaz ao cara de branco à sua frente. Não podia entender. Tinha dinheiro. Tinha amigos. Tinha tudo, menos saúde? Não. Era só um engano. – Acho que o senhor está enganado. É só uma má disposição prolongada, nada mais.

- Senhor Malfoy, eu sei que é um choque ouvir isso, mas quanto maior o tempo que você decidir ignorar o fato, menor sua chance de sair dessa sem seqüelas – o doutor olhava por cima dos óculos, e pela expressão no rosto ele não estava brincando. – Temos que recorrer à quimioterapia e posteriormente, iremos analisar a hipótese de um transplante de medula.

- Eu acho que não haverá nada disso – os olhos do loiro mostrava um tom cinza, como em tempestades, mostrando o quanto ele desaprovava aquilo – Espero que o senhor reveja seus estudos antes de dar diagnostico. Nem mesmo um exame de sangue! – ele disse ultrajado – Você não tem o direito de me dizer isso – Draco se levantou, fazendo barulho, como somente ele fazia e fuzilou o doutor com o olhar – Não tem o direito de me dizer isso – e saiu da sala como uma criança indignada.

Sim, era verdade que nos últimos meses vinha sentindo tonturas, dores abdominais e náuseas. Mas atribuía isso a excessiva ida a festas e suas bebedeiras. Não era normal??

Saiu do consultório e encontrou James esperando no estacionamento. Como todo bom motorista, esperava dentro do carro, com o som ligado e cigarro no canto da boca, lendo distraidamente seu jornal; Draco pôde lembrar exatamente a ultima vez que vira aquela cena: tinha saído de um consultório com a mãe, lembrava de estar confuso e querendo consolar a mãe, secar suas lagrimas e faze-la sorrir. Mas a dor que vinha de Narcisa era tão palpável que ele soube que era momento de ficar quieto. Na época, a mãe do loiro descobriu ter uma doença incomum, um tipo raro de câncer e passados alguns meses, ela faleceu. Depois disso, o loiro só soube se trancar sozinho dentro dos seus sentimentos, e fazia questão de não deixar ninguém perceber isso. Henry, o mordomo e considerado pai pro garoto, se preocupava constantemente, mas não sabia o que fazer pra tirá-lo dessa e resolveu que ele saberia o tempo certo de sair.

Ele tinha agora 25 anos, uma vida social conturbada, namoradas e uma constante ida ao hospital pra tomar glicose. Havia um tempo que começou a se sentir mal e ter dores insuportáveis, e resolveu ir ao hospital. Agora essas visitas se tornaram freqüentes, mas ele não conseguia lembrar de fato sobre todas elas.

Bateu na porta pra indicar que tinha chegado, escondendo um riso e deixando sua mascara de frieza no rosto. James deu um pulo e se a porta tivesse aberta, teria caído. Abriu a porta e pediu desculpas, somente de prache, pois conhecia o loiro tão bem quanto um irmão mais velho. Abriu a porta do carro e deixou que o jovem patrão entrasse.

- Então Draco, o que aconteceu dessa vez? – ele perguntou enquanto esperava o farol abrir, olhando pelo retrovisor para ver o garoto.

- Unha encravada – ele brincou e deu um sorriso – não se preocupe James, não é nada grave.

- Acho bom. Então? Pra casa?

- Uhum – ele disse se arrependendo de ter "dado corda" ao motorista, que o conhecia a tanto tempo. Não evitou um sorriso triste e confirmou – pra casa.

**Present time.**

- GINAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA ACORDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA – gritava Molly, a mãe da ruiva do primeiro andar da casa. Era primeiro dia de emprego de sua filha caçula, mas esta parecia impossibilitada de levantar. A matriarca da família Weasley resolveu abandonar as técnicas fonéticas e levar um copo com água pro quarto. Não exitou em jogar a água na filha.

- AHHHHH – ela gritou – SOCORRO!!! ESTOU ME AFOGANDO!!! – ela sentiu os cabelos ruivinhos lhe tampar a visão e ouviu o riso de sua mãe.

- Auhuauha. Filhota. Você vai se atrasar – ela não conseguia parar de rir, mas mesmo assim tinha um ar bondoso.

- Humpf – ela tentou fazer uma careta, que somente provocou mais risos de sua mãe – Que bela maneira de acordar – ela bocejou e se sentou. Espreguiçou como um gato e deu um pequeno sorriso. – Eu vou matar o Harry por ter me deixado tão tarde em casa.

- Como se você não gostasse, né mocinha? Seu pai ta uma fera, e eu tive que inventar mil desculpas pra ele não ir atrás de vocês ontem. Agora, chega de preguiça e vá tomar banho. O café já está pronto e eu vou dar uma saidinha. Espero – ela riu – que a casa esteja inteira quando eu voltar.

- Sim senhora – Gina bateu continência e fez uma cara falsamente seria. Era conhecida por ser desastrada, meiga e brincalhona. Tinha um sorriso esperto, que fazia par com os curiosos olhos castanhos. Era a alegria da casa, mesmo depois de 24 anos, era o bebezinho dos pais e irmãos. Ron, que era apenas um ano mais velho a tratava como bebe e a ruivinha não negava que gostava disso.

Depois da escola e faculdade, Gina finalmente tinha conseguido o amor/atenção de Harry, amigo de seu irmão, e paixão de infância da pequena ruivinha. Era impressionante como se tratavam cheios de carinho e tal, pois Gina era conhecida por ser grossa em seus relacionamentos.

Tinha cursado faculdade de enfermagem, e se deu muito bem no curso. Trabalhou um tempo em hospital como enfermeira padrão, porém o ambiente veio entristecendo-a e ela resolveu que tomaria conta apenas de um paciente.

Hoje, primeiro dia na agencia, torcia pra que lhe fosse resignado um senhor com Parkinson que morava apenas alguns quarteirões de sua casa. Tinha grande carinho por ele, e mais de uma vez ia lá contar história pro senhorzinho.

Depois de algum tempo e banho tomado, a ruiva desceu pra tomar seu café da manhã e saiu pro trabalho.

- Virginia Weasley... Que gosto te ver – disse o senhor Bennigs, ao olhar a ruiva a sua frente. Realmente era um gosto, pois havia somente senhoras de 40 anos e sinceramente, uma garota como aquela não era todo dia que se via – Que gosto te ver. Sente-se, e eu já lhe digo o que fazer.

- Hm..er...Bem, eu queria lhe pedir um favor... – ela disse com as bochechas já coradas, devido ao olhar direcionado ao seu decote.

- Pode falar pequena Weasley...

- Bem, eu queria saber se posso ficar com o Lenny, o senhor que mora na rua dos albergues... é que eu gosto muito dele, e acho que ele também se sente bem ao meu lado...

- Nossa, é que a gente já tinha te escalado pra cuidar do senhor... - ele pegou uns papeis à sua frente e examinou o nome – Malfoy. O que eu posso fazer é deixar que você cuide dele por pelo menos uma semana, e se não gostar a gente pode te transferir – Bennigs deixou de lado a parte que nenhuma enfermeira agüentou o tranco de cuidar do difícil paciente, uma vez que ele não aceitava sua doença e agia como se nada tivesse acontecido.

- Ah, tudo bem então – ela sorriu – é só me dizer o que fazer.

- Você sabe que terá que dormir no trabalho durante essa semana?

- Sim senhor. Estou ciente.

- E que não pode se mostrar fraca perto do paciente, ou com pena, ou com nojo, ou.. – foi interrompido.

- Sim senhor, eu já sei os prós e contras da minha profissão – de repente ela adquiriu uma expressão seria e completou – Quando eu começo? – ela levantou uma sobrancelha pra confirmar sua pergunta.

- Bem – ele disse meio desconcertado – Você tem um prazo de doze horas pra pegar suas coisas e ir até a casa do paciente.

- Tudo bem – ela sorriu e se levantou; fechou o casaco pra esconder o decote e deu a mão ao seu "chefe" – Obrigada.

- Por nada, pequena. E boa sorte.

Ela sorriu e saiu.

Foi pra casa, pra pegar suas coisas e com o tempinho extra, foi pra casa do namorado.

- Harry – ela sorriu, e tinha uma cara de quem não tava com pressa de ir embora – Se você não parar, eu vou gritar e chamar a Lene.

- Ah... Pode gritar amor – ele riu e continuou dando mordidinhas no pescoço da ruiva – Ela deve estar na mesma com o Sirius – e antes que a ruiva pudesse se indignar, ele levou seus lábios até os da namorada e deu um beijo apaixonado.

O tempo passou, e lá pras duas da tarde, Gina resolveu que estava (mais do que) na hora de ir.

Com alguma relutância, fez seu carro pegar. Era um antigo cadilac azul, ano 83, mas muito conservado e com o dinheiro que a ruivinha ganhava em seus empregos, conseguia manter o carro.

Pegou o papelzinho que estava anotado o endereço de seu novo empregador e torceu pra chegar ao endereço certo.

- Draco. Ela vai chegar a qualquer momento. Por favor, se comporte como homem. – dizia Henry. Já não agüentava mais o comportamento infantil de seu único patrão. As ultimas 15 enfermeiras somente trabalharam o necessário, ou seja, a semana que era obrigatória, e mesmo assim faziam de tudo pra serem demitidas. O loiro, depois de perceber que algo muito errado estava presente em sua vida, se viu revoltado por não poder fazer nada. Não ia se entregar tão facilmente ao tratamento, pois tinha visto os últimos fios de esperança de sua mãe acabar assim, quando o tratamento falhara. Resolveu que ia viver intensamente, bebendo, fumando e fazendo sexo com prostitutas... Fazia de tudo pra enlouquecer as enfermeiras, as deixando pegar garrafas de vodca vazia (muitas vezes ele mesmo nem bebia, somente pirraçava), maços de cigarros e bituca por toda a casa. Mulheres sem rumo vagueavam pela mansão varias vezes por semana, nunca a mesma. Seu estado de saúde tinha piorado drasticamente, mas ele achava que isso era o normal da doença, e não decorrente de seu mau comportamento. Comia apenas as chamadas "fast foods" e há muito tempo não via comida saudável em casa.

Como todas as enfermeiras já eram senhoras, Draco não acreditava que seus conselhos fossem bons, e os ignorava.

- Bom pra ela – ele disse com desprezo. Há muito tempo não tratava qualquer pessoa com o mínimo de educação, achando que o respeito pelo próximo fosse o enfraquecer ainda mais. – Me comportar como homem? Como seria isso, seu insolente? Te demitindo e deixando seus filhos passar fome? – ele tinha a famosa expressão dos Malfoy's: olhar cinzento, como uma tempestade (revelando, talvez, a tempestade que se passava dentro de si) e um sorriso debochado. Sem contar com a voz arrastada, que somente irritaria qualquer um que a ouvisse. O mordomo que conhecia Draco desde pequenino, apenas balançou a cabeça resignado e suspirou.

- Com licença, Senhor. – ele sabia que podia falar poucas e boas, que jamais seria mesmo demitido, mas tinha pena do jovem rapaz, que era tão rancoroso com relação a vida, e resolveu mais uma vez passar por cima das más-criações do garoto. Foi em direção ao terraço e viu um cadilac azul subindo a ladeira que tinha por final a mansão. Em duvida, se perguntou se algum vendedor maluco iria até lá, sendo que na cidade era conhecido o gênio do proprietário da casa. Mais uma vez suspirou e desceu em direção à saída, ao ver que o carro parou em frente ao portão.

Gina se sentia meio perdida e frustrada. O endereço era muito longe de onde ela morava, e o tamanho da casa indicava que ela não iria cuidar de qualquer pessoa. _"Será_ _o prefeito?"_ ela pensou e deu um risinho da pergunta idiota. Estacionou o carro de qualquer jeito, pois sabia que iria colocá-lo na garagem, e saiu do carro. Apertou a campainha e esperou (não tão) pacientemente que o sujeito de terno preto, elegante, e sapatos brilhantes lhe abrisse o portão. A ruivinha mascava um chiclete e fazia bolinhas, apenas lhe dando um aspecto infantil.

Henry estava curioso. Ela não tinha cara de vendedora, mas também não tinha cara das "freqüentadoras" da casa. Sorriu educado e abriu o portão individual.

- Boa tarde – ele disse cortez.

- Boa tarde – ela sorriu – eu vim pra ver o senhor – ela olhou o papelzinho e não entendeu a letra de Bennigs – Maloy.

- O nome é Malfoy. Mas – ele examinou a ruiva – Você não parece do tipo das que vem aqui.

- Ah é. Eu vi o tipinho delas – Gina deu um risinho, e pensou que ele falava sobre as colegas de profissão, enfermeiras de meia idade, solteironas e que tinham como companhia um (ou mais) gato – Eu sou nova. Começo meu serviço hoje.

- Bela maneira de começar – ele disse com desdém e ordenou que o portão fosse aberto pra que ela pudesse entrar. Gina, sem entender muito o tom do senhor, deu de ombros e entrou no carro. Estacionou rapidamente e logo que saiu, chamou a atenção de Henry.

- Ei, amigo. Você pode me ajudar? – ela disse, com metade do corpo enfiado no porta-malas, tentando pegar sua bagagem. Como só ela era desajeitada assim, derrubou quase todas as malas no chão, espalhando um bocado de coisas constrangedoras. O pensamento de Henry sobre sua profissão, somente aumentou.

- O que você acha que está fazendo? – ele perguntou já irritado.

- Oras o.o eu to pegando minhas coisas. Como você quer que eu passe uma semana aqui sem minhas coisas? Humpf. Se não quiser ajudar, eu entendo. – e resmungando bem baixinho completou – entendo que um velho como esse não agüenta nem o próprio peso – tinha o cabelo todo bagunçado devido ao esforço, e algumas mechas de suas madeixas ruivas lhe cobriam os olhos. Ela fez beicinho quando foi assoprar, e foi nesse momento que Draco a viu pela primeira vez.

N/A: eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Olha quem voltou???

Euuuuuu

Mais doida que nunca...pronta pra ferrar com a vida dos meus personagens

\o/

CLARO QUE NÃO!!!!

--------

Mas vim aqui só pra deixar o Draco pertinho da Gina, já q é impossível ele ficar perto de mim u.u

Então...eu não sei escrever fics, mas eu sou uma doida lesada que gosta de fingir que sai alguma coisa...

Por isso...

Entre na campanha "faça uma doida feliz" e me mande Reviews, vaiiii

Num custa nada...é rapidinho

E eu sei q (se alguém ler isso) vai ser bonzinho o bastante pra me deixar umazinha só...


End file.
